


Die Geheimwaffe

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Families of Choice, Funny, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Jede Art von Invasion findet der Doktor eine Lösung ... und diesmal staunt selbst Donna nicht schlecht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Geheimwaffe

Dann war da nur noch eine riesige Staubwolke an der Stelle, an der die bis zu den Greifzangen bewaffneten Xamxapaner zuvor gestanden hatten.

„Wow, das war knapp“, stieß Donna erleichtert hervor. „Den Trick muss ich mir unbedingt merken!“

Der Doktor ließ die Geheimwaffe sinken, die er ihnen entgegengestreckt hatte, und drehte sich zur ihr hin. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass in ihre genetische Erinnerung noch immer die Angst vor ihren ursprünglichen Fressfeinden eingebrannt ist“, grinste er und reichte Donna den, einen roten Hut tragenden, Teddybären mit einem Zwinkern zurück. „Sie müssen ja nicht wissen, dass Paddington eigentlich nur Honig mag!“


End file.
